priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 39 Showcases
The showcases from Season 39. Gallery The First Showcases of the 39th Season (September 20, 2010, #5131K) showcasesseason39premiere1.jpg showcasesseason39premiere2.jpg showcasesseason39premiere3.jpg showcasesseason39premiere4.jpg showcasesseason39premiere5.jpg showcasesseason39premiere6.jpg showcasesseason39premiere7.jpg showcasesseason39premiere8.jpg showcasesseason39premiere9.jpg showcasesseason39premiere10.jpg showcasesseason39premiere11.jpg|The ARP of Cheryl's showcase is $40,923. showcasesseason39premiere12.jpg|The ARP of Rebecca's showcase is $79,663. showcasesseason39premiere13.jpg showcasesseason39premiere14.jpg showcasesseason39premiere15.jpg showcasesseason39premiere16.jpg showcasesseason39premiere17.jpg The Wizard of Oz-Themed Halloween Showcases (October 29, 2010, #5285K) showcaseshalloween2010-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-14.jpg|The ARP of Ashley's showcase is $41,346. showcaseshalloween2010-15.jpg|The ARP of Chrishonda's showcase is $39,179. showcaseshalloween2010-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-21.jpg showcaseshalloween2010-22.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 11, 2010, #5304K) showcasesveterans2010-1.jpg showcasesveterans2010-2.jpg showcasesveterans2010-3.jpg showcasesveterans2010-4.jpg showcasesveterans2010-5.jpg showcasesveterans2010-6.jpg showcasesveterans2010-7.jpg showcasesveterans2010-8.jpg showcasesveterans2010-9.jpg showcasesveterans2010-10.jpg showcasesveterans2010-11.jpg showcasesveterans2010-12.jpg showcasesveterans2010-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $59,680. showcasesveterans2010-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $49,378. showcasesveterans2010-15.jpg showcasesveterans2010-16.jpg showcasesveterans2010-17.jpg showcasesveterans2010-18.jpg showcasesveterans2010-19.jpg showcasesveterans2010-20.jpg showcasesveterans2010-21.jpg Guy Fieri Presents the Thanksgiving Showcases (November 24, 2010, #5323K) showcasesthanksgiving2010-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-11.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-12.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,141. showcasesthanksgiving2010-14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,074. showcasesthanksgiving2010-15.jpg|Denise has won a total of $30,674. showcasesthanksgiving2010-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2010-18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 20, 2010, #5361K) showcases(12-20-2010)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)6.jpg Presented by Jermeny Roenick Live in Studio, and Also by Alex Ovechkin, and Sidney Crosby via Video Tape showcases(12-20-2010)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)12.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)13.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)14.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,929. showcases(12-20-2010)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,126. showcases(12-20-2010)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)19.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)20.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)21.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)22.jpg showcases(12-20-2010)23.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 21, 2010, #5362K) showcases(12-21-2010)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)3.jpg|Limo Rental For A Day showcases(12-21-2010)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)12.jpg|The ARP of Reanna's showcase is $28,487. showcases(12-21-2010)13.jpg|The ARP of Brandi's showcase is $29,337. showcases(12-21-2010)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)18.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)19.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)20.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2010)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 22, 2010, #5363K) showcases(12-22-2010)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,921. showcases(12-22-2010)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,903. showcases(12-22-2010)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)20.jpg showcases(12-22-2010)21.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 23, 2010, #5364K) showcases(12-23-2010)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)11.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)12.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,252. showcases(12-23-2010)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,601. She's OVER. showcases(12-23-2010)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)20.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)21.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)22.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)23.jpg showcases(12-23-2010)24.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2010, #5365K) showcaseschristmaseve2010-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-11.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,747. showcaseschristmaseve2010-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $49,120. showcaseschristmaseve2010-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-19.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-20.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-21.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2010-22.jpg The Best of 2010 Special Showcases (December 31, 2010, #5375K, aired out of order on December 30) showcasesbestof2010special1.jpg showcasesbestof2010special2.jpg showcasesbestof2010special3.jpg showcasesbestof2010special4.jpg showcasesbestof2010special5.jpg showcasesbestof2010special6.jpg showcasesbestof2010special7.jpg showcasesbestof2010special8.jpg showcasesbestof2010special9.jpg showcasesbestof2010special10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $60,740. showcasesbestof2010special11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,674. showcasesbestof2010special12.jpg showcasesbestof2010special13.jpg showcasesbestof2010special14.jpg showcasesbestof2010special15.jpg showcasesbestof2010special16.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2011, #5441K) showcasesvalentinesday2011-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-11.jpg|The ARP of Jeffrey & Kendra's showcase is $41,444. showcasesvalentinesday2011-12.jpg|The ARP of Anna & Charles' showcase is $41,034. showcasesvalentinesday2011-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2011-19.jpg Country Music-Themed Showcases (March 31, 2011, #5504K) showcases(3-31-2011)1.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)2.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)3.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)4.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)5.jpg Presented by Lee Brice showcases(3-31-2011)6.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)7.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)8.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)9.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)10.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)11.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase will win a bonus of a trip to Las Vegas and VIP tickets to the AMA Awards. showcases(3-31-2011)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,648. showcases(3-31-2011)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,772. showcases(3-31-2011)14.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)15.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)16.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)17.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)18.jpg showcases(3-31-2011)19.jpg April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 2011, #5505K) showcasesaprilfools2011-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-2.jpg|A Beachcomber Hot Tub showcasesaprilfools2011-3.jpg|A Trip to Las Vegas showcasesaprilfools2011-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-7.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-9.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-10.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-13.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-14.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-15.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-16.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-17.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-18.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-21.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $44,635. showcasesaprilfools2011-22.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,137. showcasesaprilfools2011-23.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-24.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-25.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-26.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-27.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-28.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-29.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-30.jpg showcasesaprilfools2011-31.jpg Julie Chen & Holly Robinson Peete Present the Showcases (April 6, 2011, #5513K) showcases(4-6-2011)1.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)2.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)3.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)4.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)5.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)6.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)7.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)8.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)9.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)10.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)11.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)12.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)13.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $45,420. showcases(4-6-2011)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $74,472. showcases(4-6-2011)16.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)17.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)18.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)19.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)20.jpg showcases(4-6-2011)21.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 6, 2011, #5555K) showcasesmothersday2011-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-11.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,829. showcasesmothersday2011-13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $35,328. showcasesmothersday2011-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-18.jpg showcasesmothersday2011-19.jpg Father's Day Showcases (June 17, 2011, #5615K) showcasesfathersday2011-1.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-2.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-3.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-4.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-5.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-6.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-7.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-8.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-9.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-10.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,239. showcasesfathersday2011-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,783. showcasesfathersday2011-13.jpg|George & Keilee have won a total of $31,379. showcasesfathersday2011-14.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-15.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-16.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-17.jpg showcasesfathersday2011-18.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 5, 2011, #5622K, aired out of order on July 4) showcases(7-4-2011)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)10.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,688. showcases(7-4-2011)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,046. showcases(7-4-2011)13.jpg|Micah has won a total of $29,182. showcases(7-4-2011)14.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)15.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)16.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2011)18.jpg Category:Showcases